Пепси
Pepsi («Пе́пси») — безалкогольный газированный напиток, производимый американской компанией PepsiCo. История «Пепси-колу» придумал в 1898 году американский фармацевт Калеб Брэдхем (Caleb Bradham) из Нью-Берна. В состав газировки, которую он назвал «Напиток Брэда» (Brad’s Drink), входили пепсин и экстракт орехов колы. Он также приписывал газировке целебные свойства и уверял, что пепсин способствует пищеварению. Привычное название «Пепси-Кола» получила в 1903 году. В 1923 году из-за роста цен на сахар в результате Первой мировой войны компания PepsiCo обанкротилась. Её активы были проданы неизвестному миллионеру. Крах компании в 1923 году лишил секретности формулу напитка. Для оформления банкротства Калебу Дэвису Брэдему, создателю напитка и руководителю компании, пришлось не только представить в федеральный суд рецепт сиропа, но и подтвердить истинность этой информации под присягой. Через восемь лет компания обанкротилась ещё раз. Однако во время депрессии 1930-х годов в США PepsiCo организовала успешную атаку на рыночные позиции «Кока-колы». «Пепси-кола» начала продаваться в бутылках по 12 унций по цене 5 центов. Бутылка «Кока-Колы» объёмом 6 унций также стоила 5 центов. «Кока-кола» не могла снизить стоимость, так как торговые автоматы принимали монеты по 5 центов, к тому же у «Кока-колы» оставался запас в 1 миллиард 6-унциевых бутылок. В 1939 году «Пепси-кола» стала чрезвычайно популярной среди детей. Во время Второй мировой войны «Пепси-кола» обошла и Royal Crown и Dr. Pepper, став газированным напитком № 2 после «Кока-Колы». В начале 1950-х годов «Кока-кола» в 5 раз опережала «Пепси-колу». В 1961 году впервые прошла рекламная кампания под девизом: «„Пепси“ — для тех, кто чувствует себя молодым». К 1964 году идея обрела классический вид: «Вы — поколение „Пепси“». В 1964 году «Пепси» выпустила диетическую газировку с сахарозаменителями. В 1965 году появилась компания «PepsiCo», которая занимается производством напитка и поныне. В 2008 году PepsiCo провела глобальный ребрендинг своей продукции и презентовала новый логотип напитка, который выполнен в виде смайла. Идея заключалась в том, что каждый вариант напитка имел бы свою улыбку, например: Pepsi MAX — широкая улыбка, Pepsi (классический вариант) — среднюю, Pepsi Light — лёгкая улыбка. Позже от этой идеи отказались и все варианты напитка начали выпускать с логотипом классического варианта. Однако новый логотип подвергся жёсткой критике в интернете. Более того, несколько графических дизайнеров создали его вторую версию, которая изображала человека, страдающего ожирением2. Это изображение быстро стало интернет-мемом и привлекло внимание к негативным последствиям употребления напитка. «Пепси-кола» в СССР В 1938 году Pepsi Cola Company (впоследствии — PepsiCo) зарегистрировала право исключительного пользования товарным знаком на территории Советского Союза в Бюро по регистрации товарных знаков Наркомторга СССР. Впервые советские граждане смогли массово попробовать напиток в 1959 году на выставке «Промышленная продукция США» в московском парке Сокольники. В ходе выставки вице-президент США Ричард Никсон по просьбе президента компании PepsiCo International Дональда Кендалла угостил «пепси» советского лидера Никиту Хрущева. Всего на выставке было выпито более 3 млн стаканчиков напитка. Однако производство «Пепси» в СССР стартовало только во время разрядки конфликтных отношений между Западом и СССР. Начало было положено в 1971 году на встрече Дональда Кендалла с Председателем Совета Министров СССР Алексеем Косыгиным, когда были проведены переговоры о возможном экономическом сотрудничестве. В 1972 году в рамках соглашения о двусторонней торговле между СССР и США были достигнуты договорённости о сотрудничестве. Результатами этой договорённости стало то, что компания стала дистрибьютором водки «Столичная» в США, а «Пепси-кола» стала сначала продаваться в СССР (первая партия поступила в страну в апреле 1973 года). Согласно договору, советская сторона на полученную от продажи водки конвертируемую валюту (доллары США) закупала за рубежом концентрат «Пепси», который разбавлялся газированной водой уже на территории СССР на предприятиях, получивших одобрение американской стороны. Таким образом преодолевалась проблема неконвертируемости советской валюты; при этом объём импорта концентрата напрямую зависел от объёма экспорта «Столичной». Вскоре было начато строительство цехов по производству «Пепси-Колы» в СССР (первый заработал в 1974 году в Новороссийске, PepsiCo инвестировала в запуск производства 1 млн долларов США. Концентрат для выпуска напитка поступал в СССР с завода PepsiCo в ирландском городе Корк. В августе 1978 года заработал цех по розливу напитка в Евпатории. На церемонии открытия присутствовал американский предприниматель Арманд Хаммер. В 1979 году началась массовая продажа «Пепси» в 73 фирменных киосках в Москве.7 Каждый из них ежедневно реализовывал в среднем по 4 тысячи бутылок объёмом 0,33 л, по цене 45 копеек за штуку.89 Компания старалась нарастить свое визуальное присутствие в городе, в 1980 году принявшем летние Олимпийские игры, одним из традиционных спонсоров которых является Coca-Cola Company. Согласно американо-советским договорённостям, эксклюзивным производителем колы в СССР являлась PepsiCo, поэтому на олимпийских мероприятиях продавалась только импортированная «Кока-кола». Однако Coca-Cola Company смогла несколько потеснить позиции конкурента, запустив к Олимпиаде производство в СССР апельсинового напитка «Фанта». К началу 1980-х годов в СССР ежегодно выпускалось 15 миллионов ящиков «Пепси-колы» на сумму 182,5 миллиона долларов. 6 февраля 1981 года было налажено производство напитка в Новосибирске. В дальнейшем в течение 1980-х годов число цехов по розливу «Пепси» в СССР выросло до 26. В 1986 году «Пепси» стала спонсором «Игр доброй воли». 17-21 мая 1988 года в эфире советского телевидения впервые демонстрировались рекламные ролики, оплаченные западным производителем — PepsiCo приобрела право на показ в прайм-тайм четырёх клипов (в двух из них фигурировал Майкл Джексон). «Пепси-кола» в России Открытие заводов по разливу «Пепси» в городах России: * 1974 — Новороссийск * 1980 — Новосибирск (производство прекращено в 2015) * 1989 — Красноярск (производство прекращено в 1997) * 1997 — Самара * 1998 — Екатеринбург * 1999 — Санкт-Петербург В 2008 году на заводе в Екатеринбурге состоялся запуск первой в России и в мире линии по выпуску напитков по принципиально новой технологии — горячего розлива. Мощность линии составляет 60 тысяч бутылок/час. В 2014 году российское подразделение PepsiCo одним из последних в мире изменило логотип напитка на новый, который был представлен в 2008 году в ходе глобального ребрендинга продукции компании. Ингредиенты В США Pepsi производится с газированной водой, кукурузным сиропом с высоким содержанием фруктозы, карамельным цветом, сахаром, фосфорной кислотой, кофеином, лимонной кислотой и натуральными ароматами. В банке с пепси (12 унций) 41 грамм углеводов (все из сахара), 30 мг натрия, 0 граммов жира, 0 граммов белка, 38 мг кофеина и 150 калорий. 4142 Пепси содержит на 10 калорий больше, чем Кока-кола, и на 2 грамм больше сахара и углеводов. Пепси без кофеина содержит те же ингредиенты, но без кофеина. Ассортимент В различных странах существуют свои варианты напитка. В частности: ; В России ;* Pepsi Generations — классический вариант напитка с дизайном 1940-х, 1950-х, 1960-х, 1980-х, 1990-х и 2000-х. Также есть линейка с музыкантами: Майкл Джексон с дизайном 1980-х, Рэй Чарльз с дизайном 1990-х и Бритни Спирс с дизайном 2000-х. ;* Pepsi — классический вариант напитка; ;* Pepsi Light (с 2002) — классический низкокалорийный вариант напитка с сахарозаменителями; ;* Pepsi MAX — низкокалорийный напиток с сахарозаменителями и экстрактом женьшеня (нацелен на мужской потребительский рынок); продавался с 2006 по 2016 и с 2019 ;* Pepsi ГоооЛ! — напиток со вкусом лимона и мяты, выпускался в 2012 году ограниченной серией; ;* Pepsi Ice Cream — напиток со вкусом мороженого, выпускался в 2005 году ограниченной серией; ;* Pepsi Cappuccino — напиток со вкусом капучино, выпускался в 2005 году ограниченной серией; ;* Pepsi Twist — напиток со вкусом лимона, выпускался в начале 2000-х годов ограниченной серией; ;* Pepsi Wild Cherry — напиток со вкусом вишни, выпускался в начале 2000-х годов ограниченной серией. В 2017 году вкус вернулся на рынок в низкокалорийном варианте. ;* Pepsi Lime — напиток со вкусом лайма. Появился в 2018 году в низкокалорийном варианте. ;* Pepsi Dark Vanilla — напиток со вкусом ванили. Появился в феврале 2019 в низкокалорийном варианте. ;* Pepsi Blue — напиток прозрачно-голубого цвета со вкусом (в зависимости от страны выпуска) ягод либо ананаса и лимона; В РФ появился под Новый год 2002—2003. ; В других странах В Японии, где партнером PepsiCo по производству напитка является местная компания Suntory, в 2000-х — 2010-х годах выпускались ограниченными сериями наиболее экзотические варианты «Пепси» — со вкусом и ароматом «ледяного огурца», «солёного арбуза», цветков баобаба, клубники со сливками, корицы, йогурта и так далее. Каждое такое «специальное издание» обычно доступно на рынке всего несколько месяцев. В массовой культуре Литература В романе Виктора Пелевина «Generation П» рассказывается о поколении «Пепси» и рекламе для неё. В музыкальном романе Александра Житинского «Путешествие рок-дилетанта» не раз встречается название этого напитка. «Пепси-Кола» представлена в нём как обязательный напиток модных советских дискотек 1980-х годов: Музыка «Пепси» в русскоязычной музыке: * У группы «Зоопарк» есть композиция «Ром и „Пепси-Кола“». Автором песни является Майк Науменко. Также известна запись квартирного концерта, где Майк Науменко исполняет эту песню совместно с Виктором Цоем. В 2000 году на эту песню сделал ремейк Дмитрий Дибров; * В песне российского исполнителя шансона Сергея Трофимова «Поколение „Пепси“» показана картина мировоззрения молодёжи и предыдущего поколения россиян, воспевающих «западный» образ жизни; * «Пригородный блюз № 2» группы «Зоопарк»; * «Пацаны 80-х» Дмитрия Даля; * «Девушки любят лётчиков» группы «Центр». * «Rom i kola» группы Padla Bear Outfit. Во время съёмок ролика для компании «Пепси» (в ночь на 27.01.1984) пострадал Майкл Джексон: от фейерверка у Джексона загорелись волосы и певец получил серьёзные ожоги. Ему наложили 20 швов. Съёмки проходили в 1984 году в Лос-Анджелесе14. Позднее сам артист подтвердил этот инцидент, рассказав, что за всю свою жизнь он сделал лишь две пластические операции, одной из которых была пересадка кожи после этих ожогов. Кинематограф Упоминание о напитке, бутылки, банки или рекламные растяжки можно увидеть или услышать в таких фильмах и мультфильмах как: «Конец каникул», «Игла», «Каникулы в Простоквашино», «Перехват», «Назад в будущее». В советском фильме 1979 года «Пена» (режиссёр А. Стефанович, сценарий С. Михалкова) персонаж Полудушкин (Ролан Быков) приносит Махонину (Анатолий Папанов) ящик «Пепси-Колы», которую Махонин по сюжету любит. Само название фильма «Пена» имеет определённую аллюзию с пеной «Пепси-Колы». Спонсорство в спорте Компания Pepsi имеет официальные спонсорские соглашения с Национальной футбольной лигой, Национальной хоккейной лигой и Национальной баскетбольной ассоциацией. Она была спонсором Высшей футбольной лиги до декабря 2015 года и Высшей бейсбольной лиги до апреля 2017 года, обе лиги подписали соглашение с Coca-Cola.3738 Pepsi также имеет права на название Центра Pepsi, крытого спортивного объекта в Денвере, штат Колорадо. В 1997 году, после того, как закончилось его спонсорство с Coca-Cola, отставной гонщик NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Джефф Гордон подписал долгосрочный контракт с Pepsi, и он ездит с логотипами Pepsi на своей машине с различными схемами покраски около 2 гонок в год, обычно с более темной окраской в ночное время. С тех пор Пепси остается одним из его спонсоров. С 2002 года Pepsi также является спонсором премии NFL "Новичок года"39. Pepsi также имеет спонсорские соглашения в международных командах по крикету. Пакистанская национальная команда по крикету является одной из команд, спонсируемых брендом. Команда носит логотип Pepsi на лицевой стороне тестовой и тестовой одежды ODI. Команда Buffalo Bison, американская хоккейная лига, спонсировалась компанией Pepsi-Cola в последние годы; команда приняла красный, белый и синий цвет напитка вместе с изменением логотипа Pepsi (со словом "Buffalo" вместо слова "Pepsi-Cola"). Бизоны прекратили свою деятельность в 1970 году, освободив место для "Буффало сабли". Влияние на здоровье В прессе часто поднимаются вопросы о том, является ли употребление «Пепси-колы» полностью безопасным для здоровья и может ли данный напиток быть полноценным элементом рациона здорового человека. Какого-либо специфического негативного действия «Пепси-Колы» на организм официально не установлено; влияние напитка на здоровье не отличается от подобного для аналогичных продуктов: * не рекомендуется пить сильногазированные напитки лицам, страдающим заболеваниями желудочно-кишечного тракта, в частности, острым и хроническим гастритом, в том числе и сопровождающимся повышенной желудочной секрецией, язвенной болезнью желудка и двенадцатиперстной кишки, нарушениями со стороны желчевыводящих путей, заболеваниями поджелудочной железы и другими патологическими процессами; * газированная вода вызывает расстройство желудка и при постоянном употреблении может привести к панкреатиту. * избыточное поступление в организм ортофосфорной кислоты может вызвать дефицит кальция и мочекаменную болезнь; * при длительном употреблении «Пепси-Колы» может проявиться аллергия на её компоненты (в том числе крапивница), которая держится до 4 недель, так как усугубляется отсутствием необходимой нормы кальция в организме. В январе 2011 года в Калифорнии 4-метилимидазол, содержащийся в карамельном красителе, был внесён в список возможных канцерогенных веществ, с указанием, что приём 16 мкг вещества в день не имеет значительной опасности. Указанное количество вещества намного меньше, чем среднее поступление в организм при потреблении «Пепси». Пищевая индустрия выступила против данного решения, указывая на необходимость появления дополнительных предупреждений на многих продуктах, а также поставила под сомнение обоснованность указанных данных. В марте 2012 «Кока-Кола» и «Пепси» сообщили об изменениях в производстве карамельных красителей: для соответствия новым стандартам Калифорнии напитки, продающиеся в Калифорнии, уже соответствуют новым требованиям. По состоянию на март 2012 года, способ изготовления карамельных красителей, применяющихся в Европе, не изменён, содержание 4-метилимидазола сохраняется на прежнем уровне. ; Возможный состав напитка Напиток в стакане Оригинальный рецепт «Пепси-Колы», представленный на суд в США, когда компания объявила о банкротстве в 1923 году. * Сахар: 7500 фунтов * Вода: 1200 галлонов * Карамель (жжёный сахар): 12 галлонов * Сок лайма: 12 галлонов * Ортофосфорная кислота: 58 фунтов * Этиловый спирт: 0,5 галлона * Лимонное масло: 6 унций * Апельсиновое масло: 5 унций * Коричное масло: 4 унции * Масло мускатного ореха: 2 унции * Кориандровое масло: 2 унции * Петигреневое лимонное масло: 1 унция Если переводить в метрическую систему это будет примерно так: * Сахар: 3402 килограммов * вода: 4542 литров * карамель (жжёный сахар): 45,4 л * сок лайма: 45,4 л * ортофосфорная кислота: 26,3 кг * этиловый спирт: 1,9 л * лимонное масло: 177,4 мл * апельсиновое масло: 147,9 мл * коричное масло: 118,3 мл * масло мускатного ореха: 59,1 мл * кориандровое масло: 59,1 мл * петигреневое лимонное масло: 29,6 мл Перемешивать 2 часа, воду с сахаром предварительно вскипятить. Петигреневое лимонное масло получается из листьев и веток лимонного дерева. Изначально в напитке содержался фермент пепсин, способствующий пищеварению. Как и «Кока-Кола», напиток «Пепси» сначала продавался на негазированной воде, и вероятно содержал гуммиарабик в качестве эмульгатора. В рекламе Рекламный плакат Pepsi-Cola Рекламный плакат «Пепси» ; Рекламные слоганы «Пепси» ;* 1930 — «Платишь как и прежде, получаешь вдвое» (англ. «Twice as Much for a Nickel»). ;* 1950 — «More Bounce to the Ounce» ;* 1958 — «Будьте общительны» (англ. «Be Sociable, Have a Pepsi») ;* 1961 — «„Пепси“ — для тех, кто мыслит молодо» (англ. «Now It’s Pepsi for Those Who Think Young») ;* 1964 — «Оживись, ты в поколении „Пепси“» (англ. «Come Alive, You’re in the Pepsi Generation») ;* 1967 — «Вкус, который побеждает другие напитки, вкус „Пепси“» (англ. «(Taste that beats the others cold) Pepsi Pours It On») ;* 1969 — «Вам много предстоит прожить, у „Пепси“ есть что предложить» (англ. «You’ve Got a Lot to Live, Pepsi’s Got a Lot to Give») ;* 1973 — англ. «Join the Pepsi people» ;* 1975 — «Счастливого дня с „Пепси“» (англ. «Have a Pepsi day») ;* 1979 — «Улови дух „Пепси“» (англ. «Catch that Pepsi spirit») ;* 1981 — «Pepsi’s got your taste for life» ;* 1983 — «„Пепси“ сейчас!» (англ. «Pepsi’s Now!») ;* 1984 — «Новое поколение выбирает Пепси» (англ. «The Choice of a New Generation») ;* 1991 — «Gotta Have It» ;* 1995 — «Ничего другого — это Пепси.» (англ. «Nothing Else is a Pepsi») ;* 1999 — «Бери от жизни всё» / «Наслаждение колой» (англ. «Ask for More» / «The Joy of Cola») ;* 2003 — «Настоящая кола» / «Решись на большее» (англ. «It’s the Cola» / «Dare for More») ;* 2007 — «Почувствуй себя счастливее» (англ. «More happy») ;* 2007 — «Открывай. Живи. Твори» ;* 2010 — «Всё только начинается» ;* 2011 — «Живи большими глотками» ;* 2012 — «С „Пепси“ здесь и сейчас» ;* 2013 — «С „Пепси“ здесь и сейчас. Живи здесь и сейчас» ;* 2014 — «Живи здесь и сейчас» ;* 2015 — «Прими вызов Pepsi. Живи здесь и сейчас» ;* 2016 (новогоднее) — «Новый год — это момент. Отпразднуй его.» ; Рекламные ролики «Пепси» широко известна своими роликами. В рекламе «Пепси» снимались: Андрей Аршавин, группа «Банд’Эрос», группа «Звери», Дмитрий Сычёв, группа «Дискотека Авария», Децл, Александр Мостовой, Юлия Чичерина, Сергей Семак, Майкл Джей Фокс, Майкл Джексон, Майк Майерс, Мадонна, Айшвария Рай, One Direction, Бритни Спирс, Бейонсе, Pink, Ники Минаж, LMFAO, Энрике Иглесиас, Тьери Анри, Лионель Месси, Фрэнк Лэмпард, Канье Уэст, Кака, Рауль, Икер Касильяс, Дэвид Бекхэм, Андрей Шевченко, Райан Гиггз, Эдгар Давидс, Тайгер Вудс, Роджер Федерер, футбольный клуб «Манчестер Юнайтед» образца 1999 года, группа The Black Eyed Peas (Will.i.am, Fergie, Taboo, Apl.de.ap), L’Arc-en-Ciel, Spice Girls, Шакира, Кристина Агилера, Дженнифер Лопес, Дидье Дрогба, Серхио Агуэро, Франсеск Фабрегас, Фернандо Торрес, Джеки Чан, The Hardkiss, Джеймс Дин, Дэмиен Уолтерс, Гарри Каспаров. Также в рекламе «Пепси» использовались песни: * Океан Эльзы — «Вимагай більшого» («Требуй большего»). Стала одним из рекламных слоганов «Пепси» на территории Украины; * The Offspring — «You’re Gonna Go Far, Kid» (реклама «Pepsi Max»); * Звери — «Районы, кварталы»; * Queen — «We Will Rock You» в исполнении Бритни Спирс, Пинк и Бейонсе. * Madonna — «Like A Prayer» (использовалась в скандальной рекламе, которую сняли с эфира по просьбе различных христианских конфессий). * Майкл Джексон — Billie Jean (в рекламе 1984 года); Bad (в 1988); Who Is It (в 1992). ; Рекламные персонажи Pepsi Man (яп. ペプシマン Пэпуси: мэн) — супергерой, официальный талисман «Пепси» в Японии. Кроме рекламы, появился как играбельный персонаж в японской версии игры Fighting Vipers и одноимённой игре для консоли PlayStation, где играет главную роль25. Каждая реклама длится в пределах минуты. Его роль в рекламе — утолить жажду людей, вручив им «Пепси». После доставки напитков главный герой иногда сталкивается с трудной и целенаправленной ситуацией, которая может привести к травмам. Также существует женская версия Пепси Мэна, однако она появилась в рекламе только один раз. Пепси Мэн был создан в начале 1990-х канадским художником Трэвисом Шаре в качестве официального талисмана «Пепси» в Японии. Художник создал героя со спортивным телосложением, состоящего из металлического соединения серебра с отличительным логотипом «Пепси» на груди. Категория:Напитки